


The Best Man Speech

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding, best man speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Shelrock and Johns wedding, surprisingly or unsurprisingly enough, Greg Lestarde is the best man. The best man always has a speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Man Speech

**Author's Note:**

> So in my previous fic I made Greg the best man in their wedding, and I started wondering about what his speech might have been like. This follows the canon events in the show however, and because of the uncertain outcome with Marys character I've purposefully avoided it. But I think they would have wanted that anyway, maybe.  
> Unbeta'd

The first time I met Sherlock Holmes, I was blown away by what a gigantic arsehole he can be, but also by his intellect.  
I never took him for a romantic man, in fact it seemed he had distanced himself from emotions completely.  
It wasn’t until John Watson entered his life that I saw that the great man could indeed become the good one I always assumed him to be. Deep down.  
Over the years we’ve had many cases together, some working rather closely together, and others where they’d take off and wouldn’t be seen for two weeks. And then turning up bloody, bruised, and with a captured criminal. But those make for the best stories after all.  
I’m sure John could publish a book or two of heir misadventures by now.  
Well, he sort of has, I’m sure you’ve all followed his blog. People over the world have, I’m assured, apparently. It was even mentioned last time he got married, but let’s not get hung up on that. That’s not why we’re here.  
Right, first of all, let me just say: Finally! Took you buggers long enough. After all the ups and downs and frankly ridiculous ways you’ve taken, you’ve ended up here. Which frankly seems to be the best outcome of all in my opinion.  
The first glimpse I had of this blossoming romance was in the case famously known as ‘A Study in Pink’. The minute John opened his mouth to compliment him, Sherlock looked as if he was lost. I didn’t realise it at the time, but it was so obvious. During the course of this one case I saw one thing I never thought I’d see in my life. I saw Sherlock opening up to another human being.  
Now I’ve teamed up with Mike who apparently said sparks were struck the minute the two made eye contact. And then the lovely Mrs Hudson who says the two got quite domestic after not long.  
But of course nothing is easy, especially not when it comes to these two. Now Sherlock for one, for as long as I knew him before John, never made any attempt at common curtsey or the like. Never bothered with the feelings of others. However after John he continued to make an effort, especially in his presence.  
Now, we all know about Moriarty, and the situation he forced upon us all. You’re still a bastard for that one Sherlock, not yet.  
The following two years were hard, but we never gave up on you. John the least of all of us, and eventually the world saw it too. During that time a lot of things happened, amongst those things are things we’re not going to mention, but there were also a few pub nights. John, mate, you were heartbroken. And a bit lost for a while at first.  
When he finally did return you were getting married, and it was obvious that the both of you thought you’d missed your chance. And when Sherlock stood where I’m standing now, what he essentially did was to lay his heart bare before all of us. And I’m pretty sure most of us knew right then, at least those close enough to Sherlock to know him.  
For then to solve a murder.  
I promise to do neither of those things.  
So, to Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes, my very best wishes for the future to the most impossible men I’ve ever met, who could not have been more perfect for each other.  
A toast, to a word that deserves repeating for the whole evening trough:  
Finally.


End file.
